The Lion King 3: Vitani's Sisterhood
by Vitani17
Summary: What if Vitani found love! I think she deserves it! This is a story that changes POV's between Kiara and Vitani. Enjoy! R&R&LOVE **EDIT** VIOLENCE IN LAST FEW CHAPTERS! Lerana, Kuro, Tiaret, Lavi, Pryna, and Syki are mine all others copyright to disney!
1. Chapters 1 through 7

" Lion King 3: Vitani's Sisterhood "

Chapter 1Vitani: POV-

The prides had finally come together, a peace had been made. Kovu and I although, even if they were evil, had lost their brother and mother both on the same day. That night, I sat on the edge of the cliff that my mother had last been on, mourning her. "Why must there always be death before there is any peace?" I shouted to the sky. " and why did my mother have to be so evil?". By then the river had slowed its rush through the gorge, settling into a steady flow. I walked back to Pride rock, as sister of royalty I was allowed to sleep in the den for royalty and royal family. I curled up in the corner of the den, and went to sleep. That night I slept dreamlessly.

" Rise and shine, Tani, There is some news to be spread!". I stood up to see who had woke me up, and not unlikely to my surprise, it was Kovu. " What are you talking about?" I said drowsily. I stretched and followed him into the early morning light. I noticed that the pride was slowly gathering at the bottom of the Pride Rock. I sighed and went to join. After all had settled, Kiara began to speak. " Fellow pride mates, We have 2 great things to tell you." She looked over at Kovu excitedly, and then began again. " My father has given me and my mate, Kovu to have cubs." The pride roared with excitement at the thought of more cubs. " the second thing is, since it was a rule only one lioness besides the queen, would be chosen to have cubs with her mate, was differed, and lioness' with a loyal and passionate mates may have cubs, all you have to do is tell us you are trying for cubs." A group of lionesses looked at each other with totally ecstatic expressions. 'They obviously had mates.

Unlike me, tomboy Vitani, who never has been loved.' I thought to myself. 'I wish I had a loyal passionate mate, I really want to have cubs…' my thought was broken off as Kiara rushed down to meet me." Oh, Vitani! I can't believe Kovu and I can try for cubs!" she piped loudly. " yeah, yeah that's so great, you will have beautiful cubs!" I said with false enthusiasm. Its true about their cubs being beautiful, but I was still bummed on not having a mate of my own. I shook that thought out of my head. I mean I'm Vitani I don't need a mate. Pfft…

Chapter 2Kiara: POV-

It was the day after the big announcement, and I was still very happy. We had tried for cubs last night and were going to see if I was pregnant. We would have to go to Rafiki. Around sun high we went to Rafiki's Tree and had him see. " Ahh..Kiara, You will be having twins!". I looked excitedly at Kovu and mouthed the words, twins! Kovu was beaming. We walked together peacefully as everyone wanted to hear , the news spread quickly too. " Oh, Kiara!" My mother, Nala said, " That's just great! I bet they're going to be beautiful!" my mother had tears of joy running down her face. My father, Simba had the same reaction - minus the tears. It was the same thing all throughout the day excited squeals and bouncing lionesses up and down while congratulating us. By the end of the day we were e.x.h.a.u.s.t.e.d.! We curled up and fell to sleep quickly.

Chapter 3Vitani: POV -

* 5 months later* I was so excited for my brother and Kiara. Twin cubs? I'm going to be an Aunt! Later that day I decided to go for a stroll. I was so lost in thought, with being and Aunt soon, the new pride, and of course the un-avoidable, having no mate, I walked right into a rock. Or so I thought. Whatever it was I ran from it to hide in the grass. All of a sudden it was on top of me. I looked up and saw the most handsome lion I had ever seen.

He looked at me and jumped up. " Oh sorry!" He said. I was still dazed by his dark black mane and blue-grey fur. Especially his bright green eyes. " Are you okay" he said. " Oh…Uh…Umm yeah, yes I'm fine…" I managed to spit out. "Oh, good, I'm Lavi, and who are you?" he asked. " I'm Vitani, nice to meet you…". 'Wait…Who is this guy!' I thought as I crouched defensively over my lands. "Hey, wait whoa what are you do-AH!" he screamed as I pinned him to the ground. " What are _you_ doing in the _Pride Lands_?" I spat at him. He'd better not be an intruder! " What do you mean _Pride Lands_? What's that?" I loosened up a little. " I mean in our pride territory!". " I didn't know there was a pride here, Honest!" he said trying to get out of my grip. Thank god I am so strong. "I'm just a rogue looking for a pride!". I wondered if he would be able to join. " Okay…but you'll have to come with me to Kovu and Kiara. Let's move!". I let go and started towards Pride Rock, and loyally he followed…I ….could get used ….to this…

Chapter 4Kiara: POV-

Kovu and I were just sharing tongues when Vitani entered. With a male lion. Kovu jumped up immediately. "Vitani! Who is this?" he roared as he rushed up to the strange male. I noticed the way Vitani was looking at him… she looked at this lion in awe…with passion.. I couldn't let Kovu get rid of him. " This is Lavi he claims to be a rogue looking for a pride, I stumbled upon him while on a stroll… I believe he is legit." she said matter-of-factly. ' Yup she definitely fell for him' I thought to myself. I got up and sat next to Kovu. " Well I don't care if we is looking for one or not, he is not to enter our pride." Kovu said.

Lavi looked down at his paws. I moved over next to him and Vitani. Kovu had a wildly confused expression on his face he looked at me and asked "What are you doing Kiara?". " I am on Vitani and his side, he is staying.". Kovu snorted and walked out of the den. I looked at Vitani and she had her eyes wide. We would need to talk later. I looked to Lavi and he was still looking at his paws. I said " No matter what , you will be treated like a part of the pride here.". He looked up and smiled. Then he walked off to the watering hole.

It was time to talk to Vitani. " Kiara, how'd you know I wanted him to stay?" she whispered. " Tani, I saw they way you looked at him, I wouldn't take that away from you." She blushed. " I do kind of like him…" she admitted. "Ow…OUCH!" I yelled. It's time for the cubs! Vitani looked at me as I layed down on my side. " The cubs!" I panted. She jumped up and ran to go get help. I sat there getting ready to birth my cubs when Mom and Daddy rushed in shortly followed by Kovu and a few others. After an hour I had given birth to my two beautiful cubs.

One was male and one was female. "What are their names?" Kovu asked quietly trying not to wake my cubs. " Well the female is Lerana, and the male is Kuro." I said in a tone matching his. He smiled widely. " Those are great names" Lavi said from behind him. Kovu was agitated by his appearance but decided not to spoil the mood. Vitani was next to Lavi, almost touching him, but he was the one leaning closer…Oh my he loved her too!

Chapter 5Vitani: POV-

I decided to ask Lavi to go on a walk with me…And he actually said yes! We walked down to a small rock which we both sat on. Lavi was looking into my eyes. "Lavi?" I asked in a small voice. "Yes?" he asked. " Well, I was talking to Kiara and…Well…I need to say…I love you…". His eyes widened then his expression softened even more than it already was. I blushed and turned away waiting for a remark. But then he nuzzled me and licked my cheek. I looked at him. He said "I truly, with all my soul, Love you too, Vitani."… and that was the first night with Lavi, watching the stars together as they shot across the sky.

In the morning I woke and Lavi was standing outside the den. I stretched and walked up to him. " Hey" I said , " why are you up so early?". " I need to talk to you Vitani. About last night. I regret telling you I love you." . Right then my head started spinning as he continued. " I can't stay anymore now. I will hurt you, I don't feel accepted here. I have to go." he stood up and stalked off into the light of the just-rising sun. I looked over the edge of pride rock and too dizzy to catch myself ,fell off the mighty rock.

Chapter 6Kiara: POV-

All I heard was a scream. And I jolted up. I couldn't see anything wrong so I decided it was a nightmare. But then I heard it again. An agonized scream. This time I woke Kovu up. " W-what? Is there something wrong with the cubs?" he said as he jumped up. " No! No, listen.". There it was, again and again. Screaming. He just noticed what I noticed. Vitani missing. And we both knew who she was with last night. Lavi. No , no it couldn't be! " Come on!" I Yelled as I moved my cubs to a safer spot in the den. We went outside to look for her , Just then Daddy and Mom also rushed towards us. " Are you all right?" they asked simultaneously. "Yes, but Vitani and Lavi went out last night. And Vitani Hasn't returned." Just then another blood curdling scream cut us in mid-sentence. " neither did Lavi!" Daddy choked out. "mom ,dad watch my cubs, me and Kovu will search!".

We ran down to the back of pride rock, nothing and then we checked everywhere else. We wouldn't have expected to find her at the bottom of pride rock. I spotted her as she started to scream again. "Vitani! We're here, it's alright!" I said as I ran up to her. Just then I realized she was bleeding a lot from her side and her leg was broken in two different places. " Oh god Vitani!" Kovu roared as he ran up next to me. " Did Lavi do this to you? I'm going to rip his head off!". "N-no…I….Fell….off…Pride rock…all...M-my.. f-fault…" She stuttered as she took in quick shallow breaths. " She's bleeding too much. Kovu go get Rafiki!".

Chapter 7Vitani: POV-

All I knew is that my leg was broken, and I had a cut on my side. "Well she definitely has a fractured leg, so I had put a splint on it! Another think is that nasty gash on her side, that should heal soon. Absolute heal time will be 3 weeks. Her leg is only fractured, so it won't take as long as a broken leg." he said cheerfully as he left the den. " Oh Kiara, I miss Lavi.".

She looked at me sympathetically and then Kovu whispered in her ear. After that she whispered back. And back and forth whispering. Then they both looked at me. I said "What?" agitatedly. "Well…We had a search party go out and find Lavi. And they found him on his way back. He said he was confused and then he realized he truly belonged here with you…" Kiara said. "What?" I roared. " Lavi's back?". "Yes, he feels really bad about your leg and cut, so he went to the pride den to try to think of an apology." Kovu said. " Well I can't really walk right now, can you go get him and tell him coming back is an apology in itself!" I asked Kovu. "Uh…Sure Tani!" he replied as he got up and walked off to get Lavi.

' I can't believe it! Lavi's back, because I am here and not with him out there!' I thought to myself. "Tani, are you mad at him at all?" Kiara asked me. " Heck no! He came back and that's what matters!" I said cheerfully. "Uh…Hey Tani" a voice said from behind me. I turned my head upside down to look behind me and there he was. _My_ Lavi. I went to go get up but fell back down. " ouch, gotta get used to not walking for a while, ha ha!" I said to him. "listen Vitani, I'm soo sorry abo-." "Shh. Its ok Lavi, it wasn't your fault I fell, I just got dizzy and fell… off the edge of pride rock..". He obviously didn't know I was up that high when I fell because his jaw dropped and he said " All the way up there you fell?". I giggled. " yeah clumsy me" I said while laughing. He giggled too. "To even think I'd leave this behind, I was crazy!" He smiled. "well I'm the one who decided to lean over the edge of pride rock while being dizzy!" all the lions in the room laughed. I finally fell asleep, able to know my mate was back again.


	2. Chapters 8 through 11

Lion King 3: Vitani's Sisterhood

Chapter 8Kiara: POV-

I woke up at early dawn only to hear Lerana whispering to Kuro. " Shh kids. The lions are trying to sleep". Lerana looked apologetically at me and whispered " Sorry , mom!". Kuro looked at me after Lerana fell back asleep and said " Mommy, Who's going to rule the Pride Lands?". Oh no… Well I should have been expecting it someday. "Lerana is , dear, she is the oldest.". I really didn't want to get him jealous. Just look what it did to Zira, especially Scar! " But I thought males were supposed to rule!" He said defensively. " Well, Kuro, the only exception to that is if she was older than you. And she is. I'm sorry Kuro.". He looked down at his paws and sighed. " I guess you're right. Thanks for telling me." He curled up against his sister and fell asleep. I can't help thinking as if they're still little cubs. They're heading into being adolescents. I couldn't keep the choice from them forever.

It was little after dawn when I heard Vitani outside. She wasn't with anyone. I got up and walked up to her. "Hey, Vita- Wait who are you?" I realized this was a completely different lioness. She had the same blue eyes and tuft of hair, but she was grey. Dark almost black grey. " Oh you must be Queen Kiara!" She said with great respect in her voice. " I am Tiaret. I am looking for Vitani". I looked at her puzzled. "Uh, you know Vitani?" I asked in a daze. " Well, sort of, well. no not really." She honestly replied. I asked her to stay where she was while I got her.

"Uh Vitani?" I whispered in her ear. "Huh? What did I miss?" She asked me. " No we have a visitor for you follow me." When we arrived, which was a while after I told her to stay because of Vitani's broken leg. Vitani turned her head to the side and asked " Who the heck are you?" to Tiaret. "May we speak alone your majesty?" Tiaret asked me. Hmm…Should I trust her…She seems nice enough… "Okay." I said unsurely.

Chapter 9Vitani: POV-

Seriously. Who is this chick? " Who are you?" I asked. " I am Tiaret. Daughter of Zira. Her second cub. And you are Vitani. Daughter of Zira. Her Third cub. You see we are twins except for our fur colour apparently.". "Okay you are creeping me out. You couldn't have been I would have remembered you!" My head was spinning again. "No you wouldn't have Because they day we were born, Zira thought I was dead because my vital signs were low so she dumped me with the hyenas who were able to keep the secret that I was still alive. I escaped when I was about 3 months old I joined another pride. I was loved there.".

"Why'd you leave?" I asked with pure curiosity. "Well, one of they hyenas. Shenzi I believe? Told me about you. I was just as confused as you are now. So I decided to come and find you. But before I left to find you I was wandering alone as a rogue because my pride. My pride… was killed… I had a cub his name was Faru. And a mate Shentai. We had a horrible drought and were weak when another pride attacked. Faru and I were left. But he couldn't hold on much longer because he was becoming so skinny. He eventually died off. After that I was in a deep depression and that's about when I found Shenzi…." she trailed off. "Wow I'm so sorry. It must be so hard living with the memory of them." I said with heavy sorrow in my voice. " Yeah, but it's all fine now." she said.

"Wait. So why did you want to meet me?" I asked cautiously. "Well…I wish to join you in your pride, I have no where else to go." She smiled weakly and then looked over at the rising sun. "I am pretty sure it'll be fine for a new lioness to join. But you have a lot to catch up on. Including deaths, peace, and love." I smiled widely and then realized the shock on her face. I said death didn't I. Nice one Vitani.

Chapter 10Kiara: POV-

I went back into the cave, to find some of the lionesses were waking up. I told them about Tiaret and Vitani. They were shocked. I told Kovu and Lavi too, as well as Daddy when he woke up. So now everyone knew. Kovu agreed to allow her to join the pride. Just then Vitani and Tiaret walked in smiling wickedly. "Hello Tiaret. We were talking. And if you wish to join this pride. You are allowed to." I said with a huge grin. "Well Kiara. I have news for all of you!" Vitani said. "We, Tiaret and I, are long lost twins." Vitani said. Everyone froze. All you heard was the buzz of the silence. "Well. That's a nice reaction!" Vitani said sarcastically. We were all still mouth gaping, wide eyed, spazzing freaks. "Whoa!" Lavi said as the first to break the silence. "Yeah Vitani. Wow. This is so…Amazing!" I said.

That night I spent with Vitani and Tiaret. Vitani was catching her up on everything. She told the story about Scar. And how Daddy saved everyone from death. Then she said how she grew up and told her about Kovu. Then she tried to skip over Tiaret's question of where Nuka was. She had to explain about his painful death. She told him about Zira's hatred for Daddy and Kovu. Eventually she couldn't hold it out and had to tell her about Zira's death. Tiaret was understanding it all now. Her mother was evil and wouldn't have cared for her. Then the ending of the catching up was coming to a close after the story of her broken leg. "…And that's how it was broken." She finally came to a close. "Wow…So much to tell compared to me!" Tiaret said. That night Vitani and Tiaret fell asleep together after talking the night away. I finally closed my eyes for the night. Ah…Sweet relaxation.

Chapter 11Vitani: POV-

That night for the first time in a long, long time, I slept dreamlessly. I awoke at noon. I guess I was even more tired than Tiaret, she must had already left for hunting patrol. Oops. "Good afternoon, Vitani." Lavi said mockingly from behind me. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I get it I woke up late." I said drowsily. "Has the hunting patrol already come back?" I asked." Yeah." he answered me. "Well where's Tiaret?" I asked. " I don't know, where was she last?". I glared at him. "Okay, okay, I'll go ask around." He replied.

Where could she be? I thought to myself. And that's when all chaos broke loose. About 5 of our lionesses were running away from the gorge. That's when we saw a pack of maybe 20 lions on the northern end. Kovu ran out of the den to see what the problem was. He roared to call all the lions, and even cubs, to pride rock. He said "Everyone! Please calm down.". everyone still kept bickering. "Silence!" Kiara roared. "Zira is not dead! She is back for a vengeance. And who will break her down? Us! We need to stop her before she can hurt our pride. Gather all the cubs, they will be sleeping with the royalty tonight to ensure safety. All the pregnant lionesses will need protection as well. Make sure everyone is under close surveillance at all times!" Kovu spoke with wisdom and confidence.

"Kovu! We can't find Tiaret!" I screeched. Everyone looked at me. "I know she went on hunting patrol this morning but we haven't found her!" Lavi said. "Vitani. Did she have any intentions of betrayal?" Kovu asked. "Not as far as I know!" I said. No, not Tiaret. Not her. Anyone! Anyone but her! "No. No. No more betrayal. Not again." I was going into hysterics. I broke down. It was a matter of 2 days before the other pride got here. We would see then, where Tiaret was. This is just a tragic life lately. Why me lately?


	3. Chapters 12 through 16 THE END

The Lion King 3: Vitani's Sisterhood

Chapter 12Kiara: POV-

I couldn't help but think about Tiaret and Zira. If Tiaret was being truthful, did Zira take her and hold her hostage? Or was Tiaret really evil, and decided to betray us? I couldn't take it anymore. Only one more day until they arrived for a fight. All yesterday we trained for the fight. It's been about a year since she fell into the river. Who knows what she could have learned since then! At least Vitani's leg was healed now. She would be able to fight.

"Mom?" Lerana asked. "Yes, sweetie?" I asked still in thought. "Kuro and I wanted to know. May we train to fight?" she asked shyly. "Absolutely not!" I told her. "Why not?" Kovu asked from behind me. I turned to face him. "They are old enough. And Lerana will be old enough to go hunting soon so maybe this could help her. And Kuro. When he gets older we wouldn't want him to be defenceless against a male or a hyena." He said matter-of-factly. I looked at them with a worried look and looked back at Kovu. "Fine. Go find Lavi and Vitani, they are training by the waterhole." I finally said.

That's when Mom and Dad came in. "Kiara, Kovu, we have bad news. Zira's pride is only a couple hours away now, and losing time, they are running now. We need to gather everyone or we'll have dead lions on our hands!" Mom screamed. Dad just shook his head behind her. Kovu roared and stormed out of the dean to gather all the lions. I can't believe this. We are not ready!

Chapter 13Vitani: POV-

A roar split the air as I was about to tackle Lavi. I stopped mid air only to see Kovu calling everyone in to pride rock. Lerana, Kuro, Lavi, and I ran to pride rock to see what happened. We got the closest spot to Kovu as he began. "Everyone, be on your toes. Zira will be here in about 2 hours. They are running now and everyone must be on the lookout for any intruders. Now everyone take a post! Our training ends now!" He said as he went to the very tip of pride rock. He was obviously going to track their progress.

I ran to the northern border in which they were coming from. I perched myself on a rock watching them from a distance. I can't believe I mourned for my mother the day she died! I could care less for her now she's trying to kill us. No. Not again. This time we will win for sure. There's no going back now. I looked to the western border only to see Lavi standing there alert as ever. I quickly looked back at them. They were getting closer and closer I'll have to move back to tell them. I ran towards pride rock and roared. My roar has never been strong. So I tried again. This time I caught his attention. "Kovu they're closing in! We need to rally the lionesses! Quick!" I yelled to him.

Just then a scream came from the north-east border. No! They split up! I ran towards the scream with a few other lionesses. Four lionesses were there. I tackled one and bit her neck. Another from behind jumped on my back and started scratching along my back. Pryna, a lioness in our pride went right for the lioness' on my backs neck, snapped it in one shot. The lioness I was on already was dead. Two left. We were lunging at them all teeth and claws. After a mighty battle, we went to see which lioness was hurt. It was Nala.

"Nala what happened?" Pryna asked her. "They split up. I went to close to a small group of them and they lunged at me!" Nala said. "I only got this scratch on my leg. Don't worry about me." She added quickly. Okay good she's fine. " Okay, well we'll need to Get everyone to pride rock. We went stealthily around the borders of pride rock and inward to gather the lions. We all arrived at pride rock in time to see Zira come through and her pride re-assemble. And who besides Zira was standing at the front? Tiaret.

Chapter 14Kiara: POV-

I was so furious with Zira that I almost lunged at her as soon as she appeared. " Why, isn't it my old pal Kiara, Simba, Nala, and my two betraying children, Kovu, and Vitani. It's fancy seeing you here." Zira sneered at us. Grr…. "Why are you here Zira?" I sneered back at her. She looked at me in surprise, obviously not expecting that I've grown much since our last meeting. "Ah, Kiara you have grown! To bad that's as far as you'll get!" She mocked. Kovu snarled.

Tiaret rose up and walked next to Zira. "Well mother. Time to let them know our plan? Or will you like to keep that a surprise?" Tiaret said. "Tiaret? How could you?" Vitani cried out. Tears were already streaming down her face. "Ha ha. You know you're really gullible. I may be your twin but I definitely wouldn't travel that many miles for you. I knew everything once I found mom at the river bed. Everything but not knowing everything was true. I did have a mate. I did have a son. They did die. I killed them." She said loud and clear. " You disgusting creature!" Vitani sneered at her.

Zira smiled and raised her paw. "Attack!" She roared. All of a sudden her pride started rushing towards us. I jumped at one lioness headed for Kovu's throat. We tumbled down pride rock until I was able to pin her down and snap her neck. All of a sudden a bunch of them came rushing at me. I was trapped the all piled on me. I was going to die. That's all I could think. I'm dead. I'm dead. I'm dead. That's when Vitani pulled me out and I realized we were surrounded again. We began lunging until every lioness in the circle was injured, or dead. I ran to Kovu.

So far we were in the upper hand until Zira called in Tiaret and herself. They began lunging at Kovu I kept trying to knock Zira down. But she was still stronger than me. She kicked me and I went flying into a wall of rock. I went unconscious for a while. When I awoke, Kovu was laying on the ground in front of me. I crawled over to him. "Kovu. Kovu get up." I said to him. That's when I realized he was not breathing. "Kovu!" I screamed.

Chapter 15Vitani: POV-

I was trying to hide behind a tree when I heard Kiara scream. I looked and Kovu was dead in front of her. My brother was dead. Rage went through me. I felt fire in my soul. I was about to kill whoever did this. "Hey Vitani!" Someone yelled. All of a sudden I was tumbling down the hill. "What you going to do to me?" They said again. I looked up and Tiaret was standing above me. "Tiaret!" I yelled. "Yeah me! Your not going to live much longer Vitani!" She said as she slashed my across the nose. I yipped in pain.

I tried to get up but she kept kicking me down again. Finally we came to the edge of a cliff. She laughed a wicked laugh and pushed me off the edge. I fell on the next ledge only to get up and start climbing again this time I grabbed her throat with my teeth and threw her down. I stood where she was looking down. She was on the ledge now. And it was my turn to kill her. I found a boulder and started pushing it headfirst. She was about to lift herself over the edge when the boulder crushed her paw. She screamed. I smirked in satisfaction.

I pushed the boulder over her paw and knocked it onto her. All I heard was a scream and a bunch of snapping. I looked down into the river below me only to see red flowing fluently through it. I saw her body floating down the river. She surely was dead. My own sister. I realized my pride needed my help. I bolted back to pride rock then immediately. I found Zira about to kill Kuro and Lerana. The didn't know anything since they had just arrived when we were called in to take position.

Just then Lavi Leaped into the air and grabbed her throat and pinned her down. He kept biting her until she bleed out. I looked around. Pride rock was strewn with the other pride's dead lionesses. Just then I realized I was crying. I looked back towards where I saw Kovu. He was scarred from the battle. He had died quickly from a snapped neck. I sat next to his body for a few minutes. I rose and stood at the edge of pride rock. I looked over everything we had. From the edge of pride rock everything was coming to sense.

I looked at the distance so pure and natural. I slowly looked form the distance into what laid in front of me. Everything became bloodied. Then I stood assertively and roared the loudest roar I had ever heard. Everyone looked up at me. Eyes wide with shock. Kiara's mouth dropped with awe. I then walked back to the den and sat awaiting for everyone to arrive.

Chapter 16Narrator: Ending Scene-

Everything happened for a reason. Zira and Tiaret are now dead. All peace has been restored. Since Kovu had died Lavi and Vitani took the throne. Many seasons later they had a cub, Syki, who will never be queen, as for Lerana will still be, but would in future make all the difference. For until Lerana becomes adult and has a mate, she will not be queen. What do you think will happen?


End file.
